This invention relates to an amplifier for sound signals, comprising an even number of power amplifiers each of which have an output, in which each amplifier output can be switched to a first terminal of an associated loudspeaker and in which second terminals of the loudspeakers can be switched to the output of a buffer amplifier.
An amplifier of this type comprising two power amplifiers is known from Japanese Patent Application JP-A-63/272208. In that Application the outputs of two power amplifiers collectively feed an output of a buffer amplifier each via one loudspeaker. This circuit arrangement is disadvantageous in that the currents flow through the two loudspeakers in the same direction so that the buffer amplifier passes the sum of the currents.